Como si fuera aquella primera vez
by CarlaPink87
Summary: Una tierna historia en la que Souichi se enfrenta a sus más profundos deseos mientras que tienen que lidiar con el culpable de todos sus problemas.


**Hola! Hola! Buenas a todos... vengo a dejarles este pequeño oneshot que tenia inicado y y no podia terminarlo pero por fin con un poco de inspiracion y cosas bellas logre terminarlo. Espero que lo disfruten ya que es el primero que hago.**

 **Y quiero agradecer a Laura Paty por checar mis des ordenes y darle el visto bueno. A Naomi que tambien le pedi leerlo xD Y a Gabriela Ibarra por darle imagen en ese hermoso dibujo, que ame gracias Gaby! Me emociona mucho este onshot no se porque pero me siento tan orgullosa xDDD**

 **Ahora si, recordando que los personajes no me pertenecen... son propiedad de Hinako Takanaga de su historia Koi suru Boukun.**

 **Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

 **COMO SI FUERA AQUELLA PRIMERA VEZ**

Sentado en el sillón de la sala como ya es costumbre en mí, te observo pasar de un lugar a otro. ¿Acaso nunca te cansas? O ¿No tienes algún otro tipo de distracción…? ¡Ah! No se lo que tienes en la cabeza pero me agrada saber que siempre estarás aquí. Creo que aún no te has dado cuenta, pero mis ojos te siguen a todas partes. Te siguen en ese extraño enredo de lugares a los que vas cuando estamos en nuestra casa, tal vez estés muy ocupado haciendo las cosas que solo tú haces por los dos... Sin darme cuenta en mi rostro se dibuja una leve sonrisa.

Me pone nervioso que te des cuenta de estos pequeños momentos que se dan en mí... Pero es imposible el no hacerlo, ya que estas tan metido en la cocina, limpiando y lavando todo. Simplemente verte así me hace que... Yo ... bueno que simplemente vayas logrando tu estúpido sueño.

 **¡Rayos!** Suelto en voz alta. Con el ceño fruncido ahora me espanto de mi mismo, pero sé que solo es un modo de defensa auto impuesto.

 **-¿Senpai sucede algo?-** Dejas de hacer lo que haces y rápidamente te diriges hacia mí, no te sientas pero si te posas a mi altura apoyado con una de tus rodillas en el suelo. Volteo y te observo ahí, justo ahí… tan cerca.

Como si escucharas todo lo que pienso, me pongo nervioso y no sé qué hacer.

 **-¡NADA! ¡No pasa nada!-** Se que no me creerás pues mi mirada divaga y evito mirarte.

 **\- Dime senpai, sabe que si necesita algo solo pídalo y yo con gusto lo ayudare.-**

No me doy cuenta, y tu mano... Esa mano tan calidad ahora toma mi rostro y gentilmente me obligas a verte. No hay manera de evitar no verte y te das cuenta de mi extraño nerviosismo.

 **-¿Senpai que tienes? ¿Acaso es algo de la universidad? Si es así dime y yo... -**

 **-¡N..No!-** Le respondo, **-No me hagas caso-** Al decirle eso, aparto su mano, no lo empuje ni le mostré enfado solo era demasiado para mí.

Te extrañas pero sabes muy bien qué es momento de alejarte, has aprendido a conocerme tan bien que sabes perfectamente que lo de ahora es una actitud evasiva para no ceder ante ti. Te levantas y sonriendo me dices…

 **-Esta bien senpai, si dices que no es nada te creo. Mientras seguiré en el cuarto de lavado.-** comienzas a alejarte y por fin, creo relajarme un poco cuando de repente me hablas...

 **-Por cierto senpai estoy lavando algunas camisas, si tienes ropa sucia dime y las pongo a lavar de una vez.-**

 **-A...ahh...-** Parpadeo un par de veces y solo te digo. **-Si... Tengo algunas, ahora las llevo.-**

 **-Está bien, te esperare allá**.-

 **-¡Maldición!-** Me molesto conmigo mismo y me levanto de aquel sillón dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

En el cuarto de lavado se escucha perfectamente el sonido de la lavadora, ahí Morinaga se encuentra totalmente concentrado. Eso de las labores domesticas es algo que toma con mucha responsabilidad.

Respira profundo y en un gran suspiro que Morinaga deja salir se escucha en aquel cuarto…

 **-Senpai... Si tan solo pudiera saber que tanto piensas.-**

 **-¿Y qué harías si supieras lo que pienso? ¿Morinaga?-** Volteas un tanto sorprendido y sonríes nervioso. Aun parado en la puerta y con mi ropa en las manos te miro sin mostrar mucha importancia. Dejo mi ropa y vuelvo a la sala sin antes mostrar mi frio e indiferente carácter hacia ti, quejándome como es ya costumbre en mí.

 **-Maldito pervertido acaso crees que desperdicio pensamientos en cosas pervertidas como tú lo haces… por eso estas tan idiota…Idiota!**

No te doy oportunidad de responder ya que en ese momento me alejo.

 **-Grrrr! Porque eres así…-** es lo único que sale de mis labios. Sin saber si esa última frase era para el estúpido de Morinaga o para mí mismo, tome mis cosas con las que estaba trabajando en la sala y me encerré en mi habitación.

La verdad es que no se que pretendo, es medio día y no falta mucho para lo hora de la comida.

Me acomodo en mi cama y comienzo a hablar solo. **¿Qué te pasa Souichi? ¿Por qué actúas así…? Ni que ese estúpido te gustara o peor… que este sintiendo algo parecido al amor por él… ¡assh! ¡Me molestas! ¡Hasta sin hacer nada me molestas Morinaga! ¡ME MOLESTAS!**

Mientras que fuera de esa habitación Morinaga seguía con sus deberes ya que senpai nunca hacia nada. **-Senpai si tan solo me ayudaras un poco, sería** …- mirada perdida y sonrisa tonta. Por alguna extraña razón Morinaga siempre se pierde en sus más locas fantasías cuando se trata de su senpai.

 **Si me ayudaras en la cocina, te tendría tan cerca senpai… sería tan fácil abrazarte y… y tal vez** … **me dirías algo como** … _Morinaga porque no dejamos la comida y me comes a mi…_ **O** … _ayudame a limpiar un poco mi habitación podemos comenzar por la cama_. Recordando su realidad deja salir un suspiro, el cual le trae a su mente lo que pasa realmente cuando se trata de la habitación de sempai. El cómo fue que ahora esa también era una nueva carga para él. Senpai se que cuando el esta no me deja entrar pero… derramando lagrimas… cuando se trata de limpiar es algo como…

 **Recuerdo**

 **-¡Rayos esto es un desastre! Donde deje mis anotaciones las necesito urgentemente. ¡Morinaga…! ¡Morinagaaaaaaa! ¿Tu limpiaste mi habitación verdad?, así que dime donde esta mis anotaciones!**

 **-No saques todo así senpai, así menos podrás encontrar lo que buscas.-**

 **-¡Senpai por favor!-**

 **¡Cállate imbécil y ayúdame a buscar! ¡Eres tan estúpido que seguramente las abras botado en la basura… y bla bla bla…!**

Mientras senpai no paraba de hablar esa habitación había perdido forma, y la verdad es que no se dé que tanto hablaba senpai.

 **-Si tan solo te calmaras senpai podría decirte…-** mientras pensaba y me lamentaba, un fuerte pero al mismo tiempo suave golpe se impacto en mi cara haciéndome regresar al caos que tenia senpai.

Sin darme cuenta y por estar perdido en mis pensamientos senpai había sacado todo de los cajones, movió todo en las repisas, incluso en su closet.

 **-¡Ahhhhhh! Senpai tranquilícese mire lo que está haciendo. Escúcheme por favor!** -Realmente no puedo hacer nada cuando se pone así. Senpai porque eres tan impulsivo. En ese momento senpai desaparecía y salía de su habitación.

-¡ **Eh! ¿Ahora a donde va? Ahora que pretendes… espere ¡¿mi habitación…?!**

Si, por alguna extraña razón piensa que yo atentó contra sus actividades… Ah senpai no me digas que…

- **Cállate Morinaga, solo tú y yo estamos aquí así que si no está en mi habitación lo que busco… ¡fácil está en la tuya! -** Senpai siempre con sus deducciones.

No creerán lo rápido que es ese hombre para desordenar una habitación. Para ese pequeño momento, estando ahí ya había movido todo. Ahora seguían las cosas de mis cajones y mi buro **…**

 **-Senpai por favor escuche… sus notas…-**

 **-Cállate y ayúdame a buscar yo se que tu las tienes. - ¡** Ay! Senpai te amo tanto que por eso soporto momentos como este… sonriendo me acerco y te detengo sujetando tu andar hacia mi closet.

 **-Senpai escuche, sus anotaciones están en la universidad, usted mismo…** \- en ese momento de descuido senpai me tenia sujeto del cuello de mi camisa. La verdad es que siempre me dará miedo el no saber cómo reaccionara senpai cuando le hablo de cosas que o no son de su agrado y se siente incómodo; o por cosas que según él es mi obligación recordarle.

 **-Ahggg…se..seenn..pai! –**

 **-¿Cómo que en la universidad?-.** Así que como siempre es lo único que pasa por tu mente senpai. ¿Acaso no te importa que un día realmente me dejes al borde de la muerte o peor que me mates y después simplemente sin remordimientos dejes mi cuerpo abandonado en cualquier lugar alejado de la ciudad? ¡Dios yo y mi gran imaginación! No sería capaz o ¿si? Todo eso pensaba en los segundos que senpai me tenía sujetado así.

Por fin me suelta y como siempre… ese rostro tuyo cuando comienzas a recordar. Es así como simplemente me sueltas y solo dices. **-Lo recuerdo, el profesor me pidió mis anotaciones, para…-** y aun confundido continuas recordado. **-Comparar algunos datos con su investigación. -**

Ahora simplemente te vas dejando todo ese alboroto atrás. Pero sin antes gritar desde la sala. **-Morinaga, por no haberme recordado ese pequeño detalle mi habitación quedó así, eso quiere decir que es tu culpa… Así que ordena todo. Y de ahora en adelante también la limpiaras y no intentes cosas estúpidas o pervertidas.**

 **Fin de recuerdo**

 **-Senpai tú serás el causante de que yo muera**.- Sufriendo por su desdicha se dirige a la cocina a preparar lo que sería la comida para ese día.

Mientras tanto en una habitación muy silenciosa. Se encuentra un senpai aparentemente dormido. Moviéndose un poco en esa cama, senpai no duerme. Sin ver a un punto fijo el oji miel se encuentra como perdido en su propio mundo.

 **-¿Será que aguantes por siempre está mi tan agresiva forma de demostrar amor…Morinaga**? - Era lo que senpai se preguntaba.

Ni él mismo podría creer que algo como eso le importara, pero es que de un tiempo acá senpai no ha podido quitarle valor a ese sujeto. Poco a poco Morinaga ha adquirido un rango especial en la lista de cosas de importancia en su vida. En ese momento, de un brinco senpai se sienta en su cama analizando lo que ha estado pasando. ¿Por qué me siento tan inquieto? No se había dado cuenta, pero el mismo se ha estado poniendo en bandeja de plata ante Morinaga, pero al mismo tiempo cuando se sentía débil por esas situaciones, reaccionaba de la misma forma de siempre.

 **-¿Hace cuanto tiempo…?** -es lo único que te atreves a decir en voz alta. **¡Maldición! ¡No! eso no puede ser verdad yo no…no..ja..Jamás lo aceptare.**

Te has dado cuenta de una cosa. A pasado poco más de un mes y no has permitido ni un solo acercamiento por parte de Morinaga… ni si quiera un pequeño beso. Una vez más entras en conflicto contigo mismo y con esos pensamientos que no deberían ni existir.

Caes resignado en la cama llevándote una mano a tus ojos; tal vez por cansancio o tal vez por intentar borrar todo eso que sientes pero es imposible. **-Mis ojos te ven donde sea Morinaga, incluso ahora desearía que estés aquí molestándome, aunque es algo que no sabrás nunca.**

Inconscientemente bajas tu mano y tocas tu brazo. Lo sientes, ese ligero tacto que tú mismo provocas te hace pasar por una mala pasada.

No quieres aceptarlo pero tu cuerpo pide a gritos el ser tocado, necesita de aquel tacto, de aquella piel, de aquel calor que solo tu cuerpo es capaz de aceptar libremente, incluso antes de que tu mente logre coordinarse con todo tu ser.

Estas solo, así que piensas **… -no es que quiera hacerlo con Morinaga, no ni que fuera un Homo para andar pensando en tener sexo con ese imbécil. Es solo que… bueno… es una reacción natural, si eso, es una necesidad natural que esta pidiéndome mi cuerpo.-**

Mientras tratas de ocultar tus verdaderas razones tus manos ya están tocando sobre tu ropa, no estás muy convencido aun del por qué, pero sigues buscando el tocar aun aquella parte que está muy inquieta en ti.

Bajas de la cama y ahí recargándote a un lado de ella te acomodas a un costado de la cama, comienzas a sentirte incómodo, cuando por fin comienzas a tocar tu miembro por sobre los pantalones, con ese simple tacto sueltas un pequeño gemido. Aun no te liberas y estas perdiéndote… acaso lo deseas tanto que olvidas por completo la hora y que el culpable de todas tus confusiones está ahí al otro lado de tu puerta preparando la comida.

Mientras que al otro lado de la puerta, Morinaga solo piensa en las diferentes formas de complacer a su senpai. Y una de esas siempre ha sido la comida. Morinaga no puede evitar el consentir a ese ser tiránico, tal vez es lo que necesita.

Senpai espero te guste lo que hice, todo esto lo hago pensando en ti. Espero que este amor que te tengo, pueda llegar a ti a través de todo esto que hago para hacerte feliz. Te apresuras a poner la mesa, cada detalle debe ser perfecto.

Observas el reloj notando que la hora se acerca y senpai aun sigue metido en su habitación.

-¿ **Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí senpai, acaso te quedaste dormido?-** Esperas un poco más pero él aun duerme, creyendo eso decides que es momento de que salga. Caminas hacia la habitación donde al parecer no se escucha, nada.

Con una mano en tu boca has logrado mantener los gemidos y por tu cabeza pasa la idea de que Morinaga no se dará cuenta de ese momento tan vergonzoso para ti.

 **Ahh! Ahh! Mmmm..mmm**! con agilidad mueves la única mano libre en tu miembro dándote el más placentero de los momentos. Tu respiración esta acelerada y te ahogas con tus gemidos los cuales por ningún motivo dejaras escapar.

Pero algo que no esperabas sucede. Cierras tus ojos con el fin de disfrutar de lo que tú mismo te haces. Pero nunca imaginaste que al hacer eso, en la oscuridad de tus parpados verías lo que por tantos días tus ojos han estado guardando. **Mo…naga!** Todo él llega de golpe a tu ser, te excitas del solo recordar cada detalle. Su cuerpo, ese cabello tan negro del cual incontables veces has des arreglado en esos momentos de pasión que han tenido. Todo lo que tienes en tu cabeza es aun Morinaga de espaldas ya que siempre que lo observas lo haces a escondidas.

 **Aaah! Aaah! Mori… más Morinaga!** Te pierdes por completo por un impulso tu boca a quedado libre y esa mano que aprisionaba tus gemidos ha ido a tus tetillas. ¡ _Senpai!, ¿te gusta que las toque? ¡Senpai!…_ ahora, justo ahora todos esos huecos mentales de los que sufres son llenados por los recuerdos. Piensas en Morinaga jugueteando con tus tetillas, mordiéndolas y chupeteándolas.

 **Mmmm! No… Mo…aga!** Una mano sube y baja rápidamente sobre tu miembro erecto, pero necesitas más, te ladeas un poco la mano baja buscando ese pequeño orificio. Ya no eres tú en ese momento, ahora solo tienes la necesidad de sentir.

 **A..aqui! aa..hi! aahhh! Ahhh!** tu corazón está a mil, y tu respiración tan agitada que olvidas por completo ese intento por guardar silencio. Solo piensas en lo que te provocara ese dedo que esta por entrar. **Mori..naga! Mori.. aah! Aaahhh**! ¡¿ _Aquí senpai te gusta!?_ No entiendes el porqué de todos esos recuerdos que están surgiendo ahora, pero no te importa. **S..i! si! M..sta! Mori..ga. Me gusta**! Solo puedes ser sincero en tus locas fantasías, no te das cuenta pero traes a flote todas esas preguntas que Morinaga te hace cuando están juntos. Eres sincero con un Morinaga que no está. Si tan solo fuera tan fácil para ti el ser lo en esos momentos de intimidad con Morinaga

Ahora con dos dedos palpando aquel lugar que te lleva al placer total… tú…

No sabes si tocar o esperar a que decida aparecer, con tu mano en la perilla dudas de si intentar abrir o no. La verdad es que le tienes miedo a tu senpai y es que sabes en que momentos es oportuno, o simplemente no aparecerte. El que siempre este intentando cosas pervertidas no me hace no comprenderte senpai… pero es que te ves tan lindo enojado y sonrojado con las cosas que siempre intento contigo.

Acercándose a la puerta Morinaga alcanza escuchar algo muy a lo lejos. Pega un poco su cabeza a la puerta y ahí una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro _. Senpai creo que esperare un poco más a que salgas_. Sonriendo simplemente te vas. Casi llegando a la sala te vuelves y dices **…-senpai la comida esta lista!**

 _Rayos pero que estoy haciendo justo ahora… y con él aquí Maldición! Ahhh! mmm.._ Tratando de componerte y ver con claridad lo que has hecho. Por primera vez no sabes que hacer, observas tus manos y estas están llenas de tu propia esencia, y parte de tu ropa también lo está… - **Debo ir al baño, pero no quiero que me vea, así que seré muy rápido y espero no esté molestando**!-

Con eso en mente sales de tu cuarto al principio viendo toda el área… no lo ves, de modo que supones está en la cocina. Saliendo… - **ok! Ahora voy Morinaga.-** Corriendo lo más rápido que puedes huyes adentrándote al baño. No quieres demorarte limpiando toda esa evidencia que te delataría ante Morinaga, así que tratas de apresurarte y salir de ahí.

En la mesa todo está listo tal y como Morinaga siempre lo prepara para consentir la más quisquillosa exigencia en su senpai.

De camino a la sala observas tu reloj percatándote que se han brincado un poco la hora de comer, pero porque… se te hace un poco extraño. Siempre está molestando con esa estupidez de comer a cierta hora pero hoy, no lo hizo… no le das más importancia y por fin estas en la sala.

 **-¡Vamos! Siéntese… muero de hambre** \- extraño, es lo único que piensas. Pero solo actúas a sus palabras te sientas. Observas todo lo que en esa mesa espera por ti. Lo sabes muy bien, siempre se esmera por complacerte y aun así nunca has sido muy agradecido.

Una vez más, en un solo día te pierdes por completo con ese sujeto frente a ti. Con tu plato en una mano y los palillos en la otra solo finges comer. Por lo que ha pasado hace apenas un momento en tu habitación hace que parezca muy extraño tener a Morinaga enfrente de ti y que solo se dedique a comer.

Observas cada pequeño movimiento en él: sus manos, su boca todo él. Se ve tan concentrado en su comida. En lo que piensas en todo eso, no sabes ni cómo pero de vez en cuando también pruebas tu comida y sigues observando. Ruegas porque no se dé cuenta de esa insistencia de tus ojos por observarlo.

Bajas tu mirada discreta a la comida que hasta ahora no ha logrado ser la protagonista de la noche. Internamente te recriminas ese modo de actuar tan extraño últimamente. Por mala suerte, ese evento privado en tu habitación ha sido tan reciente, que tu cuerpo se inquieta. Sigues cuestionándote internamente, pero otra vez ahí estas mirando ese rostro tan calmado.

 _-Que sutileza… su forma de comer me…-_ **cof cof cof cof …**

Sintiendo la comida en tu boca por fin regresas a la realidad. - **¿Senpai qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?-**

Estas preocupado y yo... Yo no sé qué pasa conmigo. Ahora tu mano esta frente a mi **…-senpai bebe un poco de agua te ayudara-.** _Aaahhh! Estoy casi muriendo y solo puedo pensar en lo atento que eres conmigo. Rayos!_

Debes saber ya lo mucho que odio ese tipo de atenciones y más si vienen de ti. **Estoy bien... Cof, cof... N..o no pasa nada... Cof estoy bien!** Acepto tu ofrecimiento y bebo de ese vaso **.**

 **Senpai me asustó mucho, creí que le pasaba algo realmente malo. ¿Dígame que le paso...? Estaba tan tranquilo comiendo, que no entiendo que pudo pasar.**

 _Porque eres tan insistente en saber qué me pasa, ¡Maldito Morinaga!_ Últimamente mi actitud ha cambiado un poco cuando me dirijo a ti y eso me molesta, es como si evitara lastimarte... _Es como si... ¡Sí!_ Sonrió ligeramente... Odio ver tu maldita cara llena de tristeza cuando por mis malos tratos te hago pasar por momentos difíciles. ¡ **Tranquilo Morinaga! Ya paso sigamos comiendo**.

 **-¿Qué fue eso? Justo ahora senpai...** -Estando tan cerca de senpai, Morinaga logro ver algo que lo llenó de confusión. Él ¿sonrió? ¿Por qué? Aun con esa preocupación insiste nueva mente

-¿ **Senpai realmente te encuentras bien?-** Ahora un poco molesto y siendo más tu...

- **Claro que si, solo se me fue un poco la comida así que tranquilízate quieres. Ya dije que estoy bien. -**

Ahora creyendo en sus palabras, te vuelves a tu lugar eh intentas seguir con lo tuyo. _¿Senpai, que tanto tramas? Has estado muy misterioso hasta creo que extraño tus malos tratos_. La tristeza te invade por un momento. _Tal vez te estoy aburriendo ¡senpai!_

 _¿Acaso tan molesto soy que ya te cansaste incluso de pelear y evitar estos sentimientos que tengo por ti?_

 _¡No! ¡No! Claro que no..._ Tu alma vuelve a ti cuando recuerdas lo que escuchaste no hace menos de una hora. ¡ _Aahhh! ¡Mori...aaah! ¡Naga! ¡M..e..! ¡C...orrooo! ¡Aaahhhhhh!_ Sin querer habías escuchado una privada y melodiosa platica de tu senpai con él mismo, en la cual tú nombre sobre salía a cada gemido que este emitía. Ahora con la cara roja del solo recordar aquello, intentas recuperar la postura calmada de hace unos momentos.

Ambos hombres ahí sentados mirándose de reojo el uno al otro, no entendían en qué momento el ambiente en esa mesa se tenso de un momento a otro. Morinaga tenía claro que no había hecho nada para molestar a su senpai pero ya no estaba tan tranquilo. Mientras que senpai estaba aun más incomodo que al momento en el que se sentó a la mesa.

Cada uno tenía su propia dificultad, y curiosamente el problema de ambos era simplemente el mismo y aun no lo sabían.

Mientras intentaban que la tensión bajara, ninguno de los dos decía nada. Lo único que podían darse en ese momento eran sonrisas que intentaban dar a entender que todo estaba bien.

 **-¡Morinaga!-**

 **-¡Sempai!-** hablaban al mismo tiempo.

 **-Estuvo muy todo muy rico, ¡Gracias!-** Es lo único que dices girando un poco tu cabeza, por alguna razón todo se siente extraño y tus mejillas se tornan de un ligero carmesí… Te das cuenta de eso ya que sientes también una sensación de calor en tu rostro y es por eso que evades su mirada.

 **-¡Ah! De nada senpai lo hice especialmente para ti, qué bueno que te gusto.** Tratas de buscar su mirada pero eso mechones plateados no te dejan ver ese hermoso rostro de esa persona tan amada. En un movimiento brusco en tu senpai lo vez… justo ahí… te sorprendes pero tal parece que precisamente es lo que parece ser. No sabes que hacer o cómo reaccionar. Se trata de senpai, como es que pudo haberse descuidado así, el poco autocontrol de hace un rato se fue al ver esa pequeña muestra de lo que senpai realizo en la privacidad de su habitación.

Tragas grueso y no sabes que hacer. Toda tu mente es una completa confusión. ¡¿ _Dios que hago!? ¡Solo soy un mortal más, porque me pones en estas situaciones! No lo entiendo!_ A pesar de ser ya muchas las ocasiones en las que senpai y tu han tenido sexo, este tipo de situaciones se dan muy seguido. A veces por culpa de Souichi y otras muy pocas por ti mismo.

 _Parece que no se ha dado cuenta. Pero si le digo algo… ¿cómo reaccionaría? Estoy seguro que no será capaz de aceptar que lo ha hecho y que es muy evidente que eso sea… ¡Semen!_

 **¿Qué haces senpai?** El senpai al no soportar la tensión prefiere ir a la cocina y hacer lo que muy pocas veces hace.

 **-¡Déjelo…! Yo lavare y pondré limpia la cocina.-** Te levantas y lo sigues a la cocina. - **Morinaga acaso me crees un inútil, que ni siquiera puede lavar un plato o un vaso?-**

Muy en el fondo tienes la intención de ser más útil en las labores de la casa pero ahora es solo una forma para tratar de escapar a las reacciones de tu propio cuerpo. Ya que si no logras controlarlo tal vez, ahí en la cocina seas capaz de ceder ante tus más locos deseos.

 _¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! No puedo controlarme_. Era lo único que pasaba por la mente de ambos amantes. A pesar de todo lo que han vivido para llegar a ser la pareja que forman actualmente, y de que senpai aceptara el amor de Morinaga hace menos de un año, el asunto del romance y la pasión siempre era la misma reacción en senpai.

Mientras que Morinaga cada día trataba de hacer que Souichi no se sintiera incomodo con la nueva situación sentimental de ambos.

Morinaga no lo sabía pero senpai de alguna forma buscaba fortalecer los lazos que los unían, eso sí, muy a su manera ya que nunca andaría por ahí diciéndole que lo ama y ofreciéndosele para tener un poco de intimada con él.

Sempai al ser tan lento para reaccionar en ese tipo de situaciones, en este caso el amor, sabía que amaba a ese maldito que siempre lo sorprende. Pero no sabía cómo hacer que Morinaga fuera parte de su vida a pesar de que ya lo era. Lo único que le faltaba era quitarse el miedo a ser feliz. Permitirse ser amoroso con alguien más, o mejor dicho con Morinaga.

 **-Sé que tú puedes con todo Morinaga pero... Esta vez yo… eh... Pues yo hare esto… ¡si! ¡Ah! Pero eso sí, no te acostumbres que solo es... es por hoy...**

Senpai por estar evitando por completo a ese ángel que hace todo por él, no se da cuenta de la proximidad del pervertido y al mismo tiempo ángel que vive con él. ¡ **Senpai! Dime... ¿Lo haces porque quieres ayudar… o** duda un poco antes de sonar un poco más atrevido... **porque quieres estar conmigo?**

Al escuchar esas palabras, senpai ya se encontraba preso. Morinaga lo sometía entre sus brazos, rodeando su cintura. El oji verde deseoso acerco su cuerpo a ese otro que el tanto deseaba poseer y susurro aquellas atrevidas palabras al oído de su senpai.

Ahora con un Morinaga pegado a su cuerpo por la espalada. Senpai simplemente no puede continuar con su intento de evadirlo. ¡Lo sentía! Lo sentía moverse tan sensual detrás de él, y murmurándole al oído cosas tan embarazosas.

-¡ **Morí! Basta...** Senpai tratando de alejarlo toma la mano de Morinaga la cual lo apresa aun más por la cintura. Pero no contaba con que a tan simple tacto su cuerpo lo venciera.

 **-¡Está caliente!-** Es lo que dices. Y mordiendo con tal delicadeza tu oreja Morinaga al oírte se aleja para decirte. **Si lo está senpai. ¿Sabes por qué?** Niegas sin poder hablar. Solo haces un ligero movimiento con la cabeza para negar. Y apenas decir… **no se… ¿por qué?**

 **Porque te amo senpai!** Con esas palabras Morinaga comienza a besar tu cuello, pero tu cabello... **Senpai**... Respira tan profundo como queriendo absorber al dueño de esa cabellera tan provocativa por su simple aroma tan embriagador... Libera por completo ese cabello y Morinaga juguetea con el dándole besos, buscando de nueva cuenta esa piel tal dulce para sus labios.

 _Por favor no… que se detenga…_ en tu mente solo esta esa frase… _Morinaga por favor detente._ Estas tan perdido que no eres capaz de verbalizar tan sencillas palabras. El mayor de los dos hombres está consciente de lo que pasara pero más de lo que el mismo esta sintiendo.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que deseaba a ese hombre? ¿Cuánto tiempo él quería poseer y no ser solo poseído? ¿Acaso no era algo que se le permitiera?

Por primera vez durante ese tiempo de relación con su amante, Senpai es capaz de preguntarse todas esas cosas. Era verdad, él era de Morinaga ahora podía estar seguro de eso, el reaccionaba a las caricias y muestras de afecto de ese que en esos momentos lo tiene totalmente preso en sus brazos. Pero entonces ¿Morinaga era suyo? ¿Yo también puedo ser tu dueño? ¿Puedo desearte?

Ladeando tu cuello le permites a tu amante devorarte por completo, es tan cálida… su lengua es tan… te excitas… es verdad el me conoce tan bien… ¡ _Maldición!_

Dándote cuenta de eso, es cuando descubres que has perdido…lo sabes. Cuantas veces has intentado frenarte pero ese otro cuerpo te hace desbordarte por completo. No haces más que ceder ante tan cálidas caricias y besos. Ahora con el cabello suelto, tu mente totalmente en blanco y tu respiración a mil solo puedes ceder ante tus propios deseos, permitiendo que Morinaga te invada.

 **-¡Senpai te amo!... Senpai... Dime... Dime si tú también me amas... Senpai...-**

 **-¡Ah! ¡Mmmm! ¡Mmmm! ¡Mo mori! Yo...** Te aferras a tu poca conciencia pero te pierdes y terminas diciéndolo. ¡ **Yy…yo Morin..ga!**

 **-¡Vamos senpai!-** Ese cuello ahora es presa de los besos de Morinaga que poco a poco se van descomponiendo y toman un ritmo más acalorado. Por fin te das cuenta que has perdido, no hay manera de ganarle en este sentido a Morinaga… y lo sabes, nunca lo harás porque realmente nunca permitirías que se aleje.

No eres capaz de comprender porque ese cuerpo detrás de ti, reclama el tuyo como si fuera una parte del mismo. Como si tú fueras una parte que necesita para funcionar, para vivir.

No dices nada, pero lo dices todo. Comienzas hacer pequeños gemidos… esos de aprobación, esos de aceptación completa.

Ahora Morinaga lo entiende, lo sabe… Aun no eres tan expresivo para decir lo que sientes o lo que tanto deseas hacer, así como lo desea él. Es claro lo que está a punto de suceder y tal vez ese lugar no sea el más adecuado para hacerlo. Posiblemente senpai comience con sus quejas y la oportunidad que se te está dando no se dé realmente, por ello todo termine en nada como ya muchas veces ha pasado.

Sin imaginar la que podría ser la reacción de su senpai. Morinaga seguía sumido en ese intento de lograr algo en su senpai, pero nunca pensó que en algo como lo que estaba a punto de pasar y lo sacara de su mágico sueño.

No puedes creer lo que pasa. Justo ahora frente a ese lugar en la cocina, estas por perder lo que siempre te ha mantenido al margen de tus propios sentimientos. Tenerlo así de cerca es demasiado para ti y más por lo que has pasado no hace menos de unas horas en la privacidad de tu habitación. ¡ _Maldición Morinaga!_ Tan perdido estas en poder aclarar tus pensamientos que no te das cuenta que tu propio cuerpo decidió reaccionar y actuar por cuenta propia. _Esto… se siente tan bien… Morinaga porque logras ponerme así…_

Aun lo sientes detrás de ti besándote… es tan ligero el roce de sus labios que eso te hace ser quien no te has permitido ser.

Morinaga al estar disfrutando el aroma embriagador de su senpai, no se da cuenta como sus manos son ahora guiadas por aquellas que hace unos minutos trataban de alejarlo. Ahora tu amante te siente, justo en ese lugar has posado su mano y no queda duda… ¡ _senpai! ¡Realmente te gusta que toque en este lugar, eh!_ Sonríes ligeramente, es una acción tan linda… es lo que crees. _Senpai aun eres tan tímido… pero…_

Está bien que senpai ha querido ser más abierto en cuanto a estos temas, pero se cuales son sus limites. Y es su timidez la que no lo deja ser aun más abierto.

Mientras que senpai sigue una lucha entre su razón y su deseo -¡ _maldito! No quiero que crea que lo necesito… bueno tal vez…¡ash! Maldición, si lo quiero… lo necesito y lo deseo. Quiero sentirlo y fundirme en el._

-¿ **Senpai que pretendes haciendo esto...? Dime senpai... Hoy andas muy pervertido… acaso me deseas?-** No sabes por qué, pero te atreves a tentar a tu suerte.

Sabes muy bien que eso molestara a tu senpai… pero esos movimientos te han despertado… senpai tendrá que hacerse responsable de esto. Acto seguido le repegas más tu ahora duro miembro en el trasero de senpai. Lo haces sentirte, quieres que se dé cuenta de tu estado actual aún sobre sus prendas. Quieres que sienta que a pesar de la ropa, serias capaz de devorarlo.

Nunca había pensado, que en algún momento podría sentirme así. Todas esas palabras que me dedicas las entiendo ahora un poco…

No es que acepte del todo lo que comienzo a sentir, pero tampoco puedo negarlo más.

Te has desconectado de tu cuerpo, que no eres capaz de sentir tus propios movimientos, pero sientes a tus manos guiar torpemente e inocentemente a esas otras manos que bien sabes te conocen a la perfección. En un momento de claridad te das cuenta…él, tu amante, ese al que tu aun si saber, si es lo correcto o no, y le has hecho ya parte de tu vida está ahí aprovechándose de ti y que ya juega con tus tetillas aún sobre tu ropa… ¿ _en qué momento llego ahí…?_ Es lo que piensas…Sientes como se aferra a tu cintura, y es cuando te das cuenta de algo, no lo habías notado pero… eres tú mismo el que le ha permitido avanzar tanto.

Morinaga siempre suele aprovechar y sobre todo disfrutar de estos momentos de debilidad de su senpai, pero es inevitable el no estar tranquilo ante tal comportamiento y más viniendo de quien está en esos momentos entre sus brazos.

 **-Senpai, dime que pretendes… ¿senpai?** Aun sigues pensando que es **…** ** _tan lindo, mi senpai._** No sabes si preguntar más o arriesgarte. Así que te aferras mas a su cuerpo… total el permiso ya había sido dado.

 **-Que… Que… -**

Ahora todas sus acciones son involuntarias y son sus cuerpos los que se buscan. Morinaga al estar tan cerca del trasero de su senpai no mide sus palabras y habla… - **senpai espero que te hagas responsable de esto-** al tiempo en que te haces notar para que se percate de lo duro que te encuentras. A pesar de todo es una situación de placer para tu vista, es uno de esos momentos que tanto disfrutas al poner en situaciones vergonzosas a tu senpai.

 _¡Morinaga maldito!…pero … no, esto está mal… porque tengo que dejarme llevar por el… aunque esta vez…_

 **-¡Basta es suficiente**!- En una pose firme y sería es lo que escuchas de senpai.

 _Maldición Morinaga, ¿porque andas tan lento hoy?_ Es lo único que pasa por la cabeza de un Souichi que está a punto de explotar.

Sin darte cuenta y con el temor de lo que hará tu senpai. No te percatas que ahora tu mano, esa que posabas en el pecho de senpai ahora está en un lugar mucho más provocador para él.

En ese momento de confusión para Morinaga lo único que piensa es en su posible manera de huir ya que su atrevimiento ha sido demasiado. Pero cuando se da cuenta, su mano esta por algún motivo que el desconoce… su mano en ese instante… se encuentra sujetando el miembro de senpai.

 **-¡E..e..esta duro!-** Intentas quitar tu mano pero él no lo permite… ¿ **qué pasa? ¡¿Senpa?!**

Lo observas de manera confusa, es cierto que el siempre sede pero… que es lo sucede… por que actuar así. No sabía que esperar después de escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca. Tal vez mi comportamiento una vez mas no es el adecuado pero…

 **-¡Basta es sufiente!-** Dices mientras te giras para quedar frente a mi, tomas una de mis manos que aun te aprisionan junto a mí y la diriges a uno de esos lugares a los que no me es permitido llegar…

 **-Morinaga ya basta,-** pasas mi mano sobre tu miembro.

 _¡¿E e esta erecto?! ¡Por dios si lo está!_ Realmente no sé qué hacer, por primera vez no se que hacer, senpai nunca a sido tan directo como ahora, pero porque… me haces sentirte, te juntas más a mi cuerpo que también reacciona a tan descarada invitación… - **senpai yo… -**

 **-Morinaga por favor ya… es suficiente…** una vez mas me confundes, pides que pare pero tu…

 **-pero senpai…-**

Eso ha sido una invitación descarada por parte del oji miel lo sabes. Esos besos son tan apasionados que tu intento por hacerlo avergonzar ha cambiado, tal parece que ahora tú has sido controlado por aquel al que siempre sueles manejar a tu antojo.

Pasión, control y descontrol eso es lo que tu amante hasta ese momento ha ocultado, pero la realidad es que nunca, nunca él había intentado ser libre.

 _Comienzas a besarme, ¿realmente está pasando? Esta persona realmente está aceptando el que yo…_ -Morinaga no podía creer lo que pasaba. Senpai comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente y aun seguía juntando su cuerpo al de su amante.

 **-Mmmm… Mori…-** El único sonido en esa cocina era el disfrute de esas dos bocas besándose.

- **Se.. senn pai… mmmm** \- Morinaga no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal cambio en su gran amor, tan tímido y nada apasionado siendo el primero en dar un beso. Senpai enredaba sus manos en ese sedoso cabello de su pareja, la verdad era que al ser de senpai esas caricias eran un tanto toscas y tal vez nada amorosas… pero si estaban llenas de pasión.

Por un momento los dos se vieron en la necesidad de alejar sus bocas y respirar… en ese momento Morinaga…

 **-Senpai que te pasa… porque tan de repente tú…-**

 **-Yo… Morinaga… yo…-**

 **-Tú qué senpai?** \- Por un momento la calentura en Morinaga bajo y ese intento por volver a aprisionar a su senpai se le estaba volteando. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Souichi respondería de tal manera.

 **-Morinaga yo…-** respiraba pesadamente mientras con su mirada perdida en el piso… - **es que… hazlo…-**

Totalmente confundido Morinaga… - **senpai que es lo que quiere no le entiendo…**

 **-¡Maldición Morinaga!** y nuevamente lo hiso posar su mano en su miembro.

 **-¿Acaso no se me está permitido desear que me toques**? ¿ **Qué te toque?…** Decía Souichi totalmente rojo. No había más palidez en su rostro, todo él era un jitomate pero…

 **-Souichi acaso tu…-**

Aun así pegaditos el senpai hablo y apenas un poco audible… **siempre te he dicho que lo hacemos porque tu quieres pero…es que… yo…** aun sabiendo lo que diría y que con eso lograría el no alejar a ese sujeto jamás de el continuo.

 **-Yo te deseo…** dijo muy, muy bajito…

 **-Eh? Que dijo senpai? -**

 **-Ya lo dije…-** dijo avergonzado.

 **-No escuche bien senpai…-**

 **-Que yo… ash maldición ya lo dije por qué no prestas atención…** -comenzaba a pelear Souichi, ya que no era nada fácil el decir todo aquello. Morinaga siempre ha sido el que busca el amor de senpai, quien le da amor, y lo consiente. Pero ahora nuestro tirano ha sido capaz de ir aceptando todo eso que le brinda su joven amante. Pero aceptarlo no será tan fácil.

 **-Es que…está muy raro senpai… nunca actúa así…-**

 **-¡Ah! Entonces crees que es raro que te bese y…** trataba de hablar el Tatsumi.

 **-La verdad si senpai me asustas un poco…** dijo algo nervioso.

Ya un poco más en su pose de tirano el senpai dijo…

 **-¿Entonces solo tú tienes permitido besar en esta relación?**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Cómo…-¿Qué?**

 **-¡Sí!, ¿Acaso no tengo derecho también a buscar o darte un…**

 **-¿Senpai está hablando enserio?** ¿ **De verdad usted quiere… a mí?** Decía Morinaga con una expresión de asombro y felicidad. ¿Su senpai estaba aparentemente aceptando que lo ama?

Sin soltarse ambos seguían tratando de entenderse…

 _¿Qué me desea? ¿Besarme? ¿Acaso es esto verdad? Si es así... ¿me está diciendo que... me ama?_ ¿Senpai es verdad? La pasión en el de mirada verde por un momento fue cambiada por asombro, con un fuerte abrazo Morinaga se aferro al cuerpo de senpai provocando que el momento cambiara...

Senpai insistía en seguir probando el dulce sabor de los labios de su amante, tal vez en Souichi no era algo importante, solo actuaria ya que necesitaba sentir que ese cuerpo tan varonil realmente le pertenecería cuando él así lo deseara. Morinaga muchas veces se lo dejo claro pero ahora era momento de Souichi para averiguarlo por sí mismo.

 **-¿Morinaga que pasa? ¿Porque no continuas?** Decía senpai respondiendo al tierno abrazo en el que cayó prisionero.

No entendías pero aun así buscabas animarlo... besando sus mejillas. Era extraño el solo debía aprovecharse pensabas. Separándote un momento y sujetando su rostro las ves, es cierto que ellas han sido las culpables de que pasaras por muy malos momentos y una vez más se hacen presentes. Pero ¿por qué? Morinaga con su hermoso rostro mirando el suelo trata de varias maneras evitar la mirada del mayor.

 **-¿Morinaga que sucede? ¿Acaso tú ya no...?** Buscas una respuesta con tus preguntas pero él te detiene, no dice nada solo con ligero movimiento de cabeza te hace ver que esa no es la razón.

 **-Pero entonces... ¿Morinaga?**

 **-¿Senpai es que, acaso no se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo?-**

 **-¿Eh?-** Se asombra el senpai. Ambos se separan de tan cálido abrazo. Al parecer la atmosfera llena de pasión se ha roto...

 **-Eso que has dicho por favor dime que es verdad y no un sueño más...** Aferrado así mismo Morinaga cubría su rostro con ambas manos, senpai frente a él no sabía a qué venía todo eso... ¿qué acaso no él había dicho que eran una pareja? ¿No era obvio que las parejas busquen el contacto físico?

 **-Nunca me has dicho que me amas senpai... es más aun siendo amantes nunca has... bueno creo que aun no aceptas del todo mi presencia pero... Senpai tú has dicho que...-**

 **-¿Qué te deseo?-** Respondió senpai a Mori. - **Morinaga hay veces que quiero reaccionar diferente pero mi orgullo ya sabes… no me deja pero… me he dado cuenta que yo si siento algo por ti.** Al parecer Souichi durante todo ese tiempo solo comprendió sus sentimientos al grado de llegar a aceptarlos pero... ¿y después? El responsable de todo ese cambio, ¿lo sabía? Todo apuntaba a que no, aun no y eso era una angustia que habitaba el alma del joven amante.

Souichi comprendió lo que pasaba con Tetsuhiro. Todo el deseo y nerviosismo que hasta a ese momento ambos sentían se convirtió en comprensión por parte Souichi, y angustia por el lado de Morinaga.

 **-Mori... Tetsuhiro...-** decía senpai logrando que la impresión hiciera que el joven de cabello azulado levantará su cabeza no se había dado cuenta pero todo el estaba de nueva cuenta acurrucado en ese abrazo en el que Souichi lo atrapo. Estando tan cerca escucho el llamado del senpai...

 _-¡Mi nombre! ¡¿Ha dicho mi nombre?!_ **-¿senpai de verdad que le pasa hoy? Me deja sentirlo, pero quiere que pare... Dice que me desea… ¿Es eso cierto? ¿No está jugando?**

Al terminar de decir esas palabras Souichi se aventura nuevamente a probar los labios de su pareja, estaba disfrutando todo aquello. Es diferente piensas. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Podría ser porque esta vez soy yo quien te busca?

Era su momento, el senpai tenía toda la libertad para amar y desear a aquel que lo hace ser débil, beso a beso el senpai volvía a ponerse caliente… si, ahora de la misma forma aquél en sus brazos también estaba deseoso y lo haría… devoraría a su devorador por que ahora el también era capaz de someter a su cazador.

 **-Yo… no se…-** decía Souichi entre besos mientras que Morinaga acariciaba el frágil cuerpo de su senpai. Los dos estaban por ser vencidos por el deseo.

 **-Yo te enseñare senpai.-**

Sin más el peli largo separo sus labios y lo vio frente a él… los besos ya no eran suficientes.

 **-De verdad que estas muy lento hoy Tetsuhiro… -** decía Souichi a Morinaga que volvía a prenderse con el suave roce de los labios de su senpai.

 **-no senpai es solo que… ¡te amo y disfruto tu manera de decir que me amas!** Confesaba el moreno mientras besaba la frente de su amante oji miel.

 **-Entonces muévete, vamos a tu habitación-**

Dichas esas palabras Morinaga no hizo más que obedecer a lo expresado por Souichi. Era verdad, todos sus más bajos instintos se habían esfumado cuando escucho esa extraña declaración de Souichi.

Sin correr pero esperando llegar lo más pronto a esa habitación, ambos chicos no saben exactamente qué sucederá ahora. Morinaga intento como siempre hacerse del frágil cuerpo, del cual siempre suele aprovecharse. Aunque nunca imaginaria que…

 **-So…Souichi espera-** decía Morinaga sorprendido.

El senpai realmente hacía notar a ese tarado que ese día simplemente no era el depravado sexual de siempre. Al momento de entrar al cuarto senpai se apoderaba de los labios, que hasta ese día no habían sentido tanta pasión por parte del tímido tirano.

Al cerrarse la puerta no había nada más… solo caricias, besos, deseo y pasión. Todo eso envolvía esa pequeña habitación donde una pareja de amantes se demostraría una vez más, la intensidad de su amor aunque esta vez un tanto diferente. Aquellas anteriores entregas llenas de desenfreno por parte de Morinaga, descubrirían esa noche que el descontrol de dos es más excitante.

Sin separarse y apenas costosamente tratando de respirar senpai seguía apoderándose de Morinaga. Era verdad, Souichi realmente quería apoderarse de su peor agresor; luchaba e intentaba no darle la menor oportunidad de dominio… Un beso, otro y otro beso, todos llenos de pasión de entrega, correspondidos de tal manera que la mente de ambos se nublo, nada existía para ellos. Solo el roce de sus lenguas se comunicaba... Ese pedazo de carne húmedo en esas bocas reconocía hasta el más mínimo lugar que provocaba lujuria al dueño de ese cuerpo.

Increíblemente hoy esa lengua tímida no está, hoy es diferente… busca, y delinea el contorno de los labios de su amante, actuando como un veneno paralizante, logrando que el asombro domine a aquel que es más alto y con un cuerpo tan grande, que es asombroso como ese otro cuerpo tan frágil para él lo esté debilitando.

Souichi besaba y con leves mordiscos se apodero de aquella boca experta. La seducción de senpai era demasiada pero a pesar de toda esa explosión Morinaga logro acorralar a su senpai tumbándolo en la cama, buscando contra atacar y lograr domar de nueva cuenta a ese tirano que osaba tratar de manipularlo. Claro que no había ninguna queja por parte del de mirada verde, todo ese descontrol por parte del mayor era bien recibido, pero era momento de darle a ese hombre lo que tanto estaba buscando… eso que lo llevo a confesar su tan oculto sentir.

Tumbados en la cama Morinaga dominaba por completo, sujetaba a su peli largo apresándolo entre sus piernas y apoyando sus brazos a los costados del rostro del mayor. Mientras que Souichi aceptando ser manipulado se dejo caer y abrazado al cuello del de los pelos azules, respondía completamente a la entrega que le daba su amante.

El ambiente estaba calcetándose ambos miembros estaban comenzado a mojarse y debían ser exhibidos en muy poco tiempo. El desenfreno llevo a Morinaga a rozar su pene moviendo sus caderas sobre aquel otro miembro que estaba prisionero en los pantalones de senpai. El movimiento comenzó a ser cada vez más intenso como para seguir así.

 **-mori… mori… ¡duele!-** apenas y lograba articular palabra el peli largo.

 **-sen…pai… -** Morinaga al escuchar la queja de senpai comenzó a acomodarse tocando el duro miembro de senpai, era una tortura para el tirano, necesitaba más que eso.

Desesperado Morinaga comenzó a bajarle los pantalones y el bóxer a Souichi dejándolo completamente frágil para él. Comenzó a acariciar el tan ansioso miembro mientras que arriba besaba y dejaba pequeños chupetes en el pecho de su amante; las adictivas tetillas del senpai tan sensibles ya estaban listas para ser devoradas por la boca del menor. Rápidamente y para no hacer esperar al tirano, el ángel caído las capturo… las chupaba y mordía era tan adictivo… el cuerpo de senpai estaba tan caliente que invitaba a ser devorado.

 **-¡aahhh! ¡Aaahh! Mori… morii…-** Morinaga bajaba por el pecho hasta llegar a la altura de las caderas de Souichi entre pequeños besos y roces con su lengua se fue acercando al pene que estaba completamente duro.

 **-Te…Tetsu…-** por fin senpai comenzaba a moverse. La sensación de deseo era inmensa. Ante tal incentivo Morinaga por fin atendía la erección de su senpai, la punta fue la primera en recibir las suaves caricias de esa lengua experta del ex kohai.

 **-mmmm…mmmm… ¡Mori..!** \- Souichi no hacía más que revolcarse en esa cama y disfrutar de cómo era masturbado y de la mamada que su pareja le estaba dando. Morinaga metía y sacaba el pene de su senpai de su boca, con movimientos rápidos de adentro hacia afuera **. ¡Aaahhh aahhh!** Senpai no podía más que acariciar la cabellera de Tetsuhiro y pedir por más de esa manera.

Los gemidos en la habitación son lo único que ahí se pueden escuchar. La tensión, las confusiones ya nada de eso interfería. Pequeños besos se escuchan, senpai llegando al borde del orgasmo y se libera… como ya tantas veces en la boca de su pareja.

Totalmente agitado Morinaga arrastra a Souichi a la horilla de la cama para terminar de despojarlo de toda prenda.

Morinaga necesitaba entrar y poseer ese cuerpo pero…

Ahí de pie sintió como Souichi que estaba sentado al filo de la cama le despojaba también de sus partes bajas de su ropa y sin si quiera avisar senpai comenzaba a chupársela…

 **-¡senpai! ¡Ahhh! ¡esp.. re! -**

 **-Que dices si es obvio que lo necesitas-** decía Souichi mientras frotaba el miembro de Tetsuhiro y lo metía a su boca. Con movimientos suaves y al mismo tiempo un tanto torpe el peli azul perdió el control de su presa, siendo ahora controlado por esta.

El senpai de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a su amante, quien disfrutaba de todo lo que él le hacía. Morinaga a punto de perder el control comenzó a dar pequeñas envestidas en la boca de su tirano, provocando que éste en ocasiones sintiera deseos de vomitar por sentir como el miembro de Tetsuhiro invadía tanto su garganta. El momento llegaba Souichi lo sabía, sentía como el orgasmo amenazaba con llegar en Tetsuhiro y así fue senpai recibía la esencia de Morinaga que con dificultades y pudo tragarla… no estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas…

 **Lo siento… senpai… ¡aaahh!**

Cansado Souichi se venció en la cama pero sin tiempo a nada Tetsuhiro ya busca la entrada de su senpai. Masajeando sus bajos Morinaga estimulaba y excitaba de nueva cuenta a Souichi mientras que el mismo frotaba su miembro para traerlo de nuevo al juego.

Acercándose a su peli largo Morinaga juntaba ambos miembros para darse placer juntos; estando así compartían besos llenos de total lujuria y caricias que solo los ponían aun más deseosos de continuar y fundirse en un solo ser.

Una vez despiertos, Morinaga separo su cuerpo de Souichi y quedando en cuatro Morinaga comenzó a estimular la entrada del de mirada color miel.

Los gemidos comenzaban a oírse de nueva cuenta, senpai no soportaba tanto placer, tenía que relajar su cuerpo y solo gimiendo lo lograría; por lo que perdió lo último de su vergüenza y deleito a Morinaga con el más dulce canto de sus gritos de placer y gemidos… uno tras otro…

 **Mori… ¡mori..! ¡aaahh! ¡Ahahhh!-** Senpai vencido por su cuerpo se dejo caer y recargo sus brazos y pecho en la cama dejando expuesto su trasero para que Morinaga entrara complete en él. Con ya dos dedos dentro, el oji verde seguía haciendo movimientos dentro estimulando el punto de éxtasis del Tatsumi.

 **-Aaahh… entra… ¡aahhh!**!- Souichi necesitaba ser poseído por aquél que sabia como complacerlo.

Sacando los dedos, Morinaga se acomodaba entre las piernas del Tatsumi y presionando poco a poco fue entrando en la angosta entrada que tanto pedía por él. Los movimientos del interior de Souichi le indicaban que estaba ansioso de sentirlo, lo deseaba… realmente lo deseaba…

En total tranquilidad Morinaga esperaba ser invitado a continuar. Fue así, Souichi no se resistió, al contrario comenzó a mover un poco sus caderas pidiendo por más.

 **-¡Aah! ¡Aah! ¡Souichi! Estas muy apretado… mmm… -**

 **-Aahhh aaahhh ¡aahh! Mori mori…-**

Las envestidas no se hicieron esperar, los movimientos fueron profundos y rápidos sus cuerpos chocaban, el golpeteo de sus bajos se escucha en la tranquilidad del cuarto.

No había nada más que lujuria invadiendo todo el lugar, ya nada más importaba, todo se reducía a nada, la mente de ambos dejo de pasarles más información que la necesaria…

Cansado de la posición, Morinaga sin salir de Souichi…

 **mmm… Souichi muévete… gi… ¡gírate…!**

Con movimientos torpes ambos lograron cambiar a una nueva posición, si perder tiempo Morinaga continuaba con las envestidas.

Souichi al poder ver el rostro color carmín de Morinaga, trato de besarlo acercándose colgándose del cuello de su amante. Una vez más, pero de una forma nada romántica sus lenguas se buscaban solo los deseos los hacían reaccionar. El deseo como único sentimiento verdadero expuesto; con el amor que los hacía reaccionar ante tal deseo…

Morinaga comenzaba a descomponerse, el orgasmo se hacía presente una vez más y en Souichi una sensación de querer ser libre lo invadió.

 **-Morí más… más… ¡rápido!** \- sin vergüenza por fin Souichi era capaz de pedir por más.

 **-Souichi… ¡Souichi!** \- era lo único que Morinaga en ese estado podía pensar.

Ambos amantes en un gemido profundo y con agotamiento extremo terminaban por correrse. Souichi lo hacía entre ambos mientras que Morinaga terminaba dentro de senpai.

Totalmente agotados ambos se acomodaron en la cama buscando la comodidad que esta les brinda y buscando la seguridad que sus cuerpos les manifiesta después del sexo. Los besos no terminaban, todo parecía que..

 **Souichi… -** beso en la mejilla del senpai. - **Estuviste increíble, ¡Souichi!-**

 **-¡Cállate no digas cosas así, quieres!** la vergüenza al parecer aparecía.

 **-¡Senpai…! No me diga que se arrepintió de lo que dijo… antes de …-**

 **-¡Claro que no idiota! Yo nunca me arrepiento de lo que digo.-** decía el senpai mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Morinaga.

 **-Entonces… ¿le molesta que diga cosas así?-**

 **-Solo no me lo eches en cara quieres… o si no tal vez si me arrepiente-** comenzaba a quejarse el Tatsumi. **No soy un pervertido, ¿entendiste?** Comenzaba a sacar su lado tsundere el senpai.

 **¿¡Aaahhh!? Si no lo es, entonces como es que usted me la...** – Morinaga ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando Souichi…

 **Te lo mereces por hablar de más…-**

Morinaga estaba en el suelo con tremendo golpe en la cabeza. Al parecer Souichi como siempre actúa por momentos para negarlo después.

 **Senpai es usted muy cruel ¿sabe?**

 **-Cállate…es más, me voy a mi cuarto y a bañarme… deberías hacer lo mismo.-**

Con un Morinaga en el suelo sin saber que paso…en qué momento todo regresaba a ser angustia en su vida y con melancolía pensaba…

 **-Tendré que guardar esta noche como un sueño más entonces…-** triste y pensando lo peor... desde fuera de su cuarto…

 **-Acaso no escuchaste idiota, te dije que tú también deberías tomar una ducha.-** grita el senpai desde el baño.

 **-Pero senpai entre usted primero no quiero incomodarlo –**

 **-¿Pero que estupidez dices?-** y sin decir más Souichi lo metía al baño.

Había que reconocer que el senpai es de muy pocas palabras y cuando las dice es complicado comprenderlas pero, para Morinaga sus acciones son la mejor manera de entender que lo que dice es cierto.

Realmente ese hombre de carácter fuerte y declarado anti homos ha dicho la verdad, el deseo de estar con Morinaga no era mentira… esa confesión les daba un escalón más a su relación que aun siendo un secreto entre los dos crecía a pequeños pasos dentro de las cuatro paredes de su hogar.

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en ese baño… **\- ¿Senpai desde hace cuánto me desea?-** cuestionaba mori a su senpai muy atrevidamente el oído.

 **-¡Deja eso, no te diré!-**

 **-Pero yo lo escuche sabe… cuando estaba en su habitación antes de almorzar y decía mi nombre** …- risita picara en Morinaga.

 **-¿Qué? Morinaga no se qué tonterías estás hablando.-** Souichi comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

 **-De que te lo hiciste y pensabas en mi senpai.-** Trataba de abrazar a su peli largo.

 **-¡Yo no hice tal cosa! ¡¿Además que haces escuchando atrás de las puertas?!** Intentaba defenderse.

 **-¡Pero senpaiii! Si ya fuiste sincero no lo niegues… además tenias una mancha de semen en tu…-**

 **-Sabes que olvídalo… quiero bañarme solo. Y olvida todo lo que dije…-**

 **-¡Pero si yo no hice nada! No sea injusto senpai, tan bonita que fue su declaración…-**

 **-¡¿Cual declaración?! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Olvídalo!-** Y con una patada senpai lo saco del baño.

Con un sonrojo en todo su rostro senpai solo podía sentir vergüenza de solo pensar que fue escuchado por él. Pero también un sonrojo por aquella extraña palabra… ¡declaración! A pesar de todo lo idiota que es Morinaga y de lo complicado que todo eso podría resultar…

Con una sonrisa y mucha confianza Souichi. **\- Si imbécil se podría decir que eso fue una declaración.-**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Que tal!? Les gusto!? Me didico a otra cosa? xDD ok ya me calmo.**

 **Pero si Me encantaria saber que tal quedo o de plano esto es lo mio ... !**

 **Nos estamos leyendo despues.**


End file.
